


Loser of the Game

by oddeyedvivi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Frenemies, M/M, Manipulation, Oh Sehun is a bitch, Park Chanyeol is a liar, Scheming, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeyedvivi/pseuds/oddeyedvivi
Summary: Oh Sehun and Park Chanyeol aren’t the ideal friendship. Especially when they only feel hate towards each other and try to make each other’s lives a living hell.





	Loser of the Game

Sehun was standing outside of the dean’s office of the university he wanted to go to. He was hurt, he had been rejected. The worst part is, it happened because of sabotaging. He knows who is behind all of this, the one person that he had been scheming against. The pettiest person that he had meet, the person with no moral compass – his best friend, Chanyeol. 

He turned his head, seeing Chanyeol talking to some of the staff. Smiling, looking pure and innocent, looking like he didn't ruin Sehun's future. Sehun took a deep breath, he is trying to collect himself before he does something he regrets, he doesn't want to cause a commotion in public. He walked down the hall, the closer he got, Chanyeol had looked at him with a smile. Sehun is furious – He gave one smile back to Chanyeol, so it would seem that they are civil. 

"Sehun! How did your interview go?." Chanyeol asked, pulling Sehun softly closer to him, grabbing the attention from the crowd to put on Sehun. 

"I didn't get it. But I do have other options though, it wasn't a guarantee that I'll be a student here." Sehun calmly answered, looking at the elders looking please with his answer. He assumes they were expecting him to be a sad and sour person about this. He is, he's just not displaying it. 

"I'm sorry man." Chanyeol replied, displaying faux sad and pity on him. "I hope you get into your second option!" 

"Me too." Sehun smiled at Chanyeol. "I'll see you tonight at the school dance, I have l go. I have some prepping to do." He adds, he quickly sees a nervous look on Chanyeol's face before he wipes it off. 

"I'll see you too..." 

* 

Sehun was standing at the refreshment table, drinking a glass of punch while looking at people trying to dance on the gymnasium floor. He is still angry, very angry, the only thing that'll calm this hate fire is to get even with Chanyeol. He's doing this tonight. 

They had a lot of petty scheming before but they subsided a day after. He doesn't understand what goes through Chanyeol's head, he doesn't know why he thought it was reasonable for him to sabotage him today at the university. He couldn't but help think of the nuisance look the dean gave him. Chanyeol had sent the dean a provocative email from Sehun's account, making him seem like a desperate whore. Sehun couldn't explain that this was a scheme, he did nothing but took the blame. 

"We don't want irresponsible students in our school, we have a reputation to hold." The dean said, creating the sharpest sting in Sehun's chest. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he sees Jongin walking towards the refreshment table. He turned on his heel to try to walk the other way but he felt a hand on his shoulder before he can take a step. He exhaled through his nose, he turned around to see Jongin looking worried. 

"I heard you didn't get in." Jongin said, he started to get himself a glass of punch. 

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't meant to be." Sehun replied, "wait, how did you hear about this?." 

"Chanyeol." Jongin answered.

"Gross." 

"What?."

"I said oh." Sehun said, giving him a fake smile then drinking his punch. 

"Look, I know you don't like Chanyeol."

"What do you mean? He's my best friend." 

"You guys have been a bit patchy ever since..." Jongin cut himself off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Oh when he stole you away from me. I'm over it, I don't cry over weak men." Sehun said, adding a glare at the end of the sentence. 

"Be an adult." 

"It's kind of hard when you choose a manipulative liar over me." 

"You're not exactly pure yourself."

"You’re right. After tonight, I'm done with everyone and this school. One more scheme and I'm off with a clean slate." 

"What are you going to do?." Jongin said, putting his glass down on the table, leaning towards Sehun. "I'm going to stop it." 

"Good luck. Oh, and I wish you and the nuisance a happy relationship. It's only going to last at least two months anyways, Chanyeol is nothing with his manipulation and secrets." 

"Why are you even friends with him if you hate him so much? I get you're not happy with my relationship with him but that's none of your business. You didn't even reply to my letter so you don't have a right to act this way." 

"What letter?." Sehun asked, looking confused. He doesn't know anything about a letter, who even sends letters in general?. Sehun knows a lot of things but he doesn't know what Jongin is talking about. 

"The letter I sent you, confessing my feelings to you but you didn't reply at all." Jongin explained. 

"And let me guess, Chanyeol was there for you when you were hurt." Sehun said, adding a humourless chuckle at the end. 

"There we go again." Jongin said in annoyance. 

"Well Jongin, either you like it or not. It's always Chanyeol. The only difference between me and him, is that I take responsibility on my schemes. Chanyeol on the other hand, acts innocent. So what I'm saying is, whatever happens tonight. It's my work." 

"If you still love me. . . Don't do this." Jongin said, earning a weirded out look from Sehun. 

Is he really trying to pull this card? Sehun thought. He didn't work his ass off throughout his school years just for it to be ruined by someone. This isn't something that someone easily let's go. It hurts knowing that all of your hard work went down the drain. He could say it was Chanyeol that ruined his future but Jongin would assume Sehun is jealous. 

He had loved Jongin. He still does. He would never understand how he would jump to a relationship with Chanyeol within three months after the break up. Which by the way, was Chanyeol's fault. Chanyeol had sent a video of Sehun having a sex with a guy at his 18th birthday. He didn't cheat on Jongin because they dated a week after the party but after he saw the video, he looked at Sehun entirely different. 

Jongin looked at him as an easy person. He gotten insecure around Sehun, always getting mad whenever Sehun talked to a guy. Sehun always reassured that Jongin was the only guy he loves. After weeks of arguing, Jongin called off their relationship. 

Sehun assumes that Jongin gotten over the sex tape and wanted Sehun back, so maybe he sent that letter after feeling guilty. A letter that he doesn't know what it says because Chanyeol has it. Jongin must've been hurt, being hurt on not getting an answer and that puts a sting in Sehun's chest. 

He doesn't want to actually think Chanyeol loves Jongin. Or Jongin loves him back. It's a painful thought. 

"Believe or not Jongin. This isn't about your relationship. It's about me getting even with Chanyeol after he sabotaged my interview today." Sehun growled, placing his cup on the table, glaring down at the man he still loves. He knows his hatred towards him is unreasonable but he is a bitter person now. "You can still believe Chanyeol is this innocent and kind person you love but my truth is the real truth in this." 

"Sehun! Jongin!." The two boys hear, both of them turning their heads to see Chanyeol walking towards them with a big shining smile. 

"Chanyeol!." Sehun says in a cheerful tone, pulling Chanyeol in a hug. Once his mouth was close to the other's ear, he whispers. "You'll be finished." Then he pulled away gave him the biggest smile. 

Sehun turned his head, nodding at one of his minions at the projector. The school always has the projector, they play music videos on the wall, the principal of the school thought it was a good idea.  The only downside to this is that they can't play songs that have a provocative music video. 

"We were just talking about a letter I never received?." Sehun asked, giving Jongin an unsure look and adding a chuckle at the end of it. "Do you know anything about a letter?." He asks Chanyeol. 

"Sehun." Jongin said sternly, clearly not okay with the sudden ambush on his boyfriend. 

"Shut up Jongin." Sehun said with an irritated tone. He turned his attention back on the taller boy, seeing that he is uncomfortable by the question. "Do you know anything about that?." He asks again. 

"I – Sehun I-." Chanyeol was stammering but he was interrupted by Sehun. 

"See how he is trying to act innocent or clueless? That's what I was talking about." Sehun said to Jongin. 

"Or he actually-."

"He knows. Just admit it Chanyeol." Sehun said lowly, he had enough patience with him. 

The longer the silence goes, the more aware Jongin is. He sees the guilt on Chanyeol's face. The taller lowered his head in defeat, he sighed loudly and looked at his boyfriend. 

“Yes. I know what happened to the letter.” Chanyeol admits. “I took it from Sehun’s house and destroyed it.” 

Jongin scoffed at Chanyeol’s confession. He looked around the gym, just to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend. Or soon to be ex, he doesn’t want to be in a relationship with someone who manipulated their way into one. He looked at Sehun, only for Sehun to shrug his shoulder and look away from him. 

“Is this what you were planning?.” Chanyeol asked Sehun. 

“You think this is my grande slam?.” Sehun asked then laughing at Chanyeol’s question. “Oh no baby, this isn’t it. I just found out about the letter.” 

Before Sehun can say one more thing, all three of them heard everyone in the gymnasium gasp loudly. All of them looked at the wall. The picture that was on the gymnasium wall was Chanyeol kissing his step father. 

Chanyeol turned around, looked at Sehun with a scared and sad face. Sehun was standing there, smiling. 

“Did you forget? I will always be better at this game.” Sehun said. “Also sent one to your mother like five minutes ago.” 

“No! Why! You ruined my family!.” Chanyeol screamed, having everyone turn their attention to them. 

“No. You ruined it by having the hots over your step dad. Who in their right mind would even think of sleeping with their step dad?! Park Chanyeol, you’re the most cheapest, desperate whore i ever met.” Sehun said with venom, giving his darkest glare to the taller boy. 

“You’re supposed to be my friend.” Chanyeol sobbed. 

“You weren’t my friend when you sabotaged my future.” Sehun said with a shaky voice, getting emotional. 

“There’s plenty of colleges!.” 

“I don’t care! You heard me ramble since middle school that I wanted to go to that university!. First you steal my boyfriend and now you take my future away?! Quit acting like the victim here, you started this out of pettiness, and I’m ending this game like always.” Sehun yells back, tears running down his face, he couldn’t hold in his anger and sadness anymore. “You can go now.” 

Chanyeol stormed off from the crowd, seeing everyone phased by the tensity from the fight. Sehun quickly wiped his tears with the back of his hand and cleared his throat. 

“You should chase after your boyfriend. Let him manipulate you into thinking he isn’t the real monster in this.” Sehun said to Jongin and walked out of the gym, out of the school for good. 

* 

Two Years Later: 

Jongin and Chanyeol’s relationship had ended the night Sehun ended their fight in school’s gymnasium. They had made amends though, they weren’t friends at all, they are just civil with each other. 

Sehun had went to his second option on the college list. Jongin can see that he is having a good time there, by seeing his posts on social media. He can see Sehun had changed into a completely different person. Perhaps he was right when he said after the grande slam he’d be a different person with a clean slate. 

Jongin still loves Sehun, he’s just not in love with him. He’ll always care for the younger, always be there for him when he needs it. Jongin personally finds it funny that he isn’t angered or hurt when he sees pictures of Sehun with his new boyfriend. All he knows that his name is Junmyeon, Sehun and Junmyeon are those gross lovey dove types. Jongin doesn’t get sad when he sees these kind of posts, in fact, he actually gets happy. 

Jongin on the other hand, has been working at his father’s company after he graduated. He likes the job, sometimes he gets to go to Japan or China for a quick business trip. He had meet someone, his name is Kyungsoo and both of them have been dating for quite awhile. They don’t live with each other, Kyungsoo is in China for school, so whenever Jongin is in China, they stay in a hotel room for a whole day before going out to enjoy nature. 

If you ask Jongin what’s his deepest regret was, he’d say his lack of trust back then. He had improve though, his trusting issues improved. 

Chanyeol on the other other hand. His relationship with his mother is still bumpy, they are working it out slowly. Back then he loathed Sehun for telling everyone about his relationship with his step father but now he is thankful. He does hate Sehun still but he is thankful. His mother divorced his step father, Chanyeol is no longer living with secrets. The only thing Chanyeol is focused on is school and working on his relationship with his mother. Oh and he has been talking to someone, he just hopes this works out. 

– fin

**Author's Note:**

> this was a random thought and thought i’d write it down. 
> 
> i thought sehun was blair and chanyeol was jenny. lol


End file.
